Get Smurfy (2003 TV series)
Get Smurfy is a American animated series produced by , Studio Peyo, Warner Bros. Animation and Sony Pictures Television. It is based on the created by , and premiered on Cartoon Network on March 18, 2004 to February 9, 2006. Premise The series follows Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy and Hefty in their mystery and thrilling adventures with more better than ever in Smurf Village. Also, Smurfette has a friend named Stormy Weathers, a 18-year-old human girl who is a bit of tomboyish, a double secret agent and from the company called Weathers Industries. Characters The Smurf Rangers *'Smurfette' (voiced by Tara Strong) - the leader of the team. *'Hefty Smurf' (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) - the strongman member of the team. *'Brainy Smurf' (voiced by ) - the intellectual member of the team. *'Clumsy Smurf' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - the klutz member of team. Supporting *'Stormy Weathers' (voiced by Chantal Strand) - a 18-year-old human girl who is a secret agent from Weathers Industries. Stormy normally wears a dark green jumpsuit with white top and blue pants, white gloves and white boots. However in her normal clothing, she often wears a number 17 orange shirt with a pink trim, green shorts and blue tennis shoes. Production Development Writing Voices Animation Four different animation studios animated the series: Rough Draft Korea, Starburst Animation Studios, Toon City Animation and Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd. Music The musical score for the show is composed by Jean-Michel Guirao and Ron Wasserman. Episodes See List of episodes Voice cast *Tara Strong as Smurfette, Slouchy Smurfling *Thomas F. Wilson as Hefty Smurf * as Brainy Smurf *Carlos Alazraqui as Clumsy Smurf, Snappy Smurfling *Corey Burton as Papa Smurf *Jack DeSena as Jokey Smurf *Brian Doyle-Murray as Grouchy Smurf *Harry Shearer as Painter Smurf *Dan Castellaneta as Scaredy Smurf *Joey Lawrence as Handy Smurf *Charlie Adler as Greedy Smurf, Natural 'Nat' Smurfling *Jeff Bennett as Vanity Smurf *Tom Kenny as Farmer Smurf *Keith Ferguson as Harmony Smurf *Sean Marquette as Sloppy Smurf *E.G. Daily as Sassette Smurfling *Jim Cummings as Gargamel, Lord Balthazar *Frank Welker as Azrael, Poet Smurf *Tress MacNeille as Hogatha *Chantal Strand as Stormy Weathers Gallery Concept Art Poses and Expressions of Smurfette.png|The poses and expressions of Smurfette. Official Artwork Smurfette (2004 version).png|An redesign of Smurfette for the series. Stormy Weathers.png|Stormy Weathers, Smurfette's human double agent friend. Opening Credits and Ending Credits Smurfette's roll call.png|Singing chords: ...With Smurfette! Smurfette: Technology please! Clumsy's roll call.png|Singing chords: Clumsy! Clumsy: I am bad of the smurf. Hefty's roll call.png|Singing chords: Hefty! Hefty: Hey there, guys! Brainy's roll call.png|Singing chords: And... Brainy! Brainy: No probs, smart kids. Screenshots Trivia *''Get Smurfy'' is inspired by Gadget & the Gadgetinis, Sabrina's Secret Life and Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers. *Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy were growing up in the series, along with the citizens of Smurf Village. *These are clothes that the Smurf Rangers wore: **Smurfette wears the lavender mechanic coveralls with a white shirt, a purple belt, a white high heals and a pair of light blue goggles on her forehead and the hat. **Hefty wears a white tank top, blue jeans, black boots and a construction hat with a white hat on top of his hat. **Brainy wears a lab coat (which has Brainy's ID card on it) with a red shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. Also, his hands are not inside the coat when it's "extra long". **Clumsy wears a yellow blouse, a red checked jeans, brown boots a blue cap (which has a pig head on it) with a white hat on top of his hat. *Clumsy is now fat when he's grown up in the series. *DIC Entertainment produced the series, since the reruns of the 1985 Smurfs series is presented by this company and it's part of the syndicated block DIC Kids Network. *Hefty, Clumsy and Brainy had their hairs in the series, just like Smurfette does. Category:The Smurfs Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Mystery television series Category:Animated television series Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2004 Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Studio Peyo Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Alternate Reality Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Adelaide Productions